Operation Mongoose (Snow White Edition)
by Miss poetry
Summary: Issac rewrites the book and we get to see the relationship between young Snow White and Regina.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Operation Mongoose (The Snow White Edition)

In Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker, Isaac begins to write:

Part I

In the Enchanted Forest the Royal Palace is preparing for Princess Snow White's eighth birthday. The entire palace knows that this event is of great importance. They have been preparing for months, no one wants to face Queen Eva's wrath much less the princess. It had taken 5 of the best seamstresses to design the dress. They are taking it to Snow White's chambers for a final fitting. She is in her chambers playing with a servant girl named Rachel more like yelling. The seamstress knock the door. Snow White let's them into her chambers.

Rachel curtsy.

Rachel: It's beautiful your majesty.

Snow White walks up to the girl and slaps her across the face.

Snow White: You may speak only when spoken to is that understood.

She's desperately holding back her tears.

Girl: Yes, your majesty.

The seamstresses hold the dress for Snow White to see. They know there's trouble when the little brat starts yelling.

Snow White: I SAID WHITE, THAT'S NOT WHITE, ARE YOU STUPID OR COLOR BLIND.

She takes the dress and begins tearing it apart. She throws herself on the floor and beings kicking and screaming like the petulant child she is.

The commotion brings Queen Eva to the princess's chambers. The seamstresses knows they are in trouble. The Queen may not cut their heads off but she'll make sure they never work.

Queen Eva: What's going on?

One of the seamstress named Lola is bold enough address the Queen. She curtsy.

Lola: Forgive us your majesty, there was a problem with the color.

Queen Eva helps Snow White off the floor. She dries her tears.

Queen Eva: There, there my angel. This will be fix they will make you a new white dress. And you will not get paid for distressing the princess.

Lola: Yes, your majesty.

The poor seamstresses leave to start making a new dress to please the princess. King Leopold was a nice and gentle ruler no one understood why he had married Queen Eva. They were completely opposites.

Snow White: Momma, can we please go see my tiara.

Queen Eva: Anything for you my little princess. You run along, I need to speak with the servants. I'll find you in the treasure room.

Snow White runs into the treasure room only to find the servant Johanna trying on her tiara.

She quickly slap Johanna repeatedly.

Snow White: How dare you touch my tiara with your filthy hands. Have it clean and polished and I better not see you here again or I'll forget to be nice.

Johanna: Yes, your majesty.

She quickly takes the tiara to get polished.

Snow White's birthday finally arrives and the palace throws a celebration fit for the queen that she one day will be. But not everything is happiness a few days later tragedy strikes, Queen Eva dies.

Part II

King Leopold spent five years mourning his wife. Queen Eva died of a mysterious illness after Snow White's eighth birthday party. The King travel throughout the realms with his daughter. He tried to make her see the error of her way. He wanted her to be good and not like the queen had raise her. He often scold her for her treatment of the servants and subjects.

They were traveling to a small village. Snow White was like usually complaining.

Snow White: Why do we have to put up with these peasants? Father why can't we go to the castle and throw a ball.

King Leopold: Snow, there is more important things in life than balls. We have to care about the people. It is our duty as rulers. One day when I'm gone you'll inherited the throne. I for one want the people to love you and respect you.

Snow White: But they have to love me, I'll be their queen. Why must we stop at every stinking village.

King Leopold: That is enough Snow, if you don't behave I'll make sure you'll never see a new dress much less a ball.

That threat was the scariest thought.

Snow White: I'm sorry father, I promise I'll try to be better.

King Leopold was no fool he knew she did not mean it. He had been so in love with Queen Eva that he never paid attention to Snow White education and upbringing. He fear for his kingdom's fate for deep down he knew young Snow White would be a terrible ruler.

It had cross his mind to remarry and possibly have a son that would take the throne. He wanted a sweet and kind woman that would love him or at the very least respect him. But he was yet to meet her.

They had spent the day in the village. Snow White had actually been nice to people. King Leopold thought that perhaps he was wrong and Snow White could learn to be a great ruler. They were traveling through the villages and the people would go out and greet them give them gifts. King Leopold was out with men discussing problems with the crop when a young peasant girl approaches the Snow White.

Girl curtsy as best as possible.

Girl: Princess, you have such beautiful hair. Here is a ribbon for your hair.

Snow White is annoyed by now they have been in the village way to long for her liking. She throws the ribbon to the floor.

Snow White: I don't want it.

The young girl take off running. King Leopold had seen everything from a distance. It was then that he knew his daughter could never be queen. He takes her by the arm.

King Leopold: This is the last time you humiliated anyone.

Snow White: Who cares she's a peasant, father.

King Leopold: I care, and who are you?

Snow White: I'm a princess and a future queen.

King Leopold: Then act like one. You listen to me, you are going in there and ask that poor girl to forgive your impertinence. I'm tired of your behavior and when we get home I'll make sure you'll never do it again. I don't care if I have to lock you in your room or have the servants order you around and treat you the same way you treat them.

He picks up the ribbon the girl had given her and ties on Snow White's hair.

Snow White feared her father's threats so she did exactly as he asked her.

Snow White and King Leopold knock the door where the young girl went in.

A lady opens the door. The lady looks concern. She clumsy curtsy.

Lady: Forgive me your majesty, my daughter meant no harm...

King Leopold smiles.

King Leopold: On the contrary forgive my precocious daughter. She has come to apologize.

Lady: Where are my manners, come in take a seat. I'm sorry we don't have better...

King Leopold: Nonsense your home is beautiful.

They walk into the small cottage. The young girl is sewing a dress. Snow White quickly apologizes for her behavior. The peasant girl gives her the dress to wear. King Leopold forces Snow White to wear the dress and in return gives Snow White's dress to the girl. They stay for diner with the family. Once they finished diner King Leopold decides to head back to the Royal Palace. He knows if Snow White ever takes the throne he must force her to be a better person.

Part III

In the wood of the Enchanted Forest Regina was riding side by side with Daniel her stable boy. It's almost nightfall so they knew they must hurry. She didn't mind riding, it was a good excuse to be alone Daniel, the stable boy. It was there where they could kiss freely without fear of being discovered. She knew her mother would never approve of her relationship but she didn't care. Although she was a princess her kingdom was broke and decimated. They had lost it all so they were living in the fringes of the kingdom.

Daniel had packed a picnic basket so they could eat there. They lay on grass kissing and embracing each other just looking at the sky. They were enjoying the innocence of their first love. They are lying on the grass when they hear King Leopold yelling at his daughter.

King Leopold: Snow White, get off that horse and come back this instant.

Young Snow White was angry at her father so she took a horse from their carriage and road into the woods. She knew how to ride but she figured she could gallop a some distance into the forest and pretend to fall. The guards would find her passed out a near death experience will force the king to forgive her impertinence.

Everything was going according to plan until she couldn't control the horse. The animal gallop full speed. Snow White realizing what she had done starts crying. She gallops right through where Daniel and Regina where at. They both realized what's going on and in on swift move Regina mount her horse and goes after Snow White. Daniel doesn't know what to do so he stay there. The king was not really a good rider even in his youth. The only reason he ever won hunts because no one would dare beat a king.

The guards attempted to follow but were unable to catch up. Regina finally manages to reach Snow White in time before the horse knock her off.

King Leopold finally arrives, Snow White is crying. Regina was hugging her trying to calm her down.

Regina is about to curtsy to the King Leopold. He stops her, one look at her and he knows he has found her the woman of his dreams.

Everyone is surprised he bows down to her.

King Leopold: It's I who needs to bow down to you. You saved my daughter and for that I will always be in your debt.

King Leopold and Regina start taking. She cannot help to admire this man. He nice and very down to earth nothing like her mother. She is so busy taking with him that she loses track of time. She is startle by a carriage coming their way. She recognizes it is her mother, she knows her trouble has began.

King Leopold invites Regina and Cora, her mother to the palace. He is so grateful that Regina saved his daughter's life.

Cora is in heaven knowing that her daughter has captured the attention of a king.

They go back to there small home. But the meeting of King Leopold has left Cora with hope of a better life.

In the Royal Palace.

King Leopold spend the three days after meeting Regina in a daze all he could think about was her. Snow White got her wish the King was sweet and gentle her, her near death experience had left him worry.

King Leopold had made up his mind to ask Regina's hand in marriage. He knew he had to warm up Snow White to the idea.

King Leopold: What do you think about Regina?

Snow White seem to like Regina after all Regina had save her life.

Snow White: She's nice and very pretty. Although I must say she lacks social class. She's not as refine or queen material.

King Leopold: Snow, what do you mean queen material?

Snow White: Well if you are going to marry her. She must be polished.

King Leopold: How did you...

Snow White: The minute you looked at her I knew you fell in love. You're lucky I like her.

King Leopold was taken by surprised he loved his daughter but deep down he knew she could never take the throne but moments like these gave him hope that perhaps he was wrong.

Part IV

In the Royal Palace.

The palace was ready for the special diner. Snow White had begged her father to throw a ball in their honor but he wanted something intimate. He was going to ask for her hand in marriage and wanted a private moment. He had decided he would take her out to the gardens and propose there. He would have Snow White entertain Cora, her mother. He could tell by just looking at Cora, she was a nasty piece of work but he loved Regina.

In their small cottage Cora and Regina are getting ready to go to the palace. Cora had spared no detail or money to have her daughter look her best.

Cora was in heaven hoping that her rebellious daughter would win King Leopold's heart. He was her ticket out. Cora had pushed her husband, King Henry too hard, he died of a heart attack because of her. His kingdom had become enemies with everyone because of Cora. Although she had the ability to turn straw into gold society saw her as the miller's daughter. She hope Regina's marriage to King Leopold would help their reputation.

Cora had always been so demanding with her daughter.

Cora: If you play your cards right, you can be queen.

Regina was worried at her mother's words. She had not told her that she loved Daniel. Because he was poor and with no title. She knew Cora would not only not approve and she would do everything in her power to keep them apart.

Regina: Mother, it's just a diner to thank me for saving his daughter.

Cora: You have finally done something right. Besides you look beautiful, you're young he's bound to fall at your feet.

They finally arrive at the palace. King Leopold is completely smitten with Regina. Cora immediately takes notice of the attention he is giving her. They have diner and not once does King Leopold stops his attentions towards Regina. She find him to be a nice man but she fears he might want more than a friendship. Snow White following her father's orders is distracting Cora, given that they both had the same conceited personality it becomes an easy task.

While Snow White is giving Cora a tour of the palace King Leopold is finally alone with Regina. He takes her out to the gardens where they can be away from the staff. The sun is beginning to set the perfect scenery to propose.

He gets on one knee.

King Leopold: I know I've barely know you but...

Regina knows what's coming she must stop him. She cannot let her mother see this.

Regina: Your majesty...its...

King Leopold: I'm sorry, I know I should have ask your mother.

Regina in verge of tears.

Regina: Please don't...

King Leopold: I'm sorry, did I miss read the moment.

Regina is so nervous she lost for words.

Regina: No... I mean yes...I

King Leopold gets off the floor. He leads her to a bench.

King Leopold: Tell me what's on your mind? Or perhaps who is in heart?

Regina: Daniel...

What they don't know is that Snow White is listening. She left Cora in her room with the excuse of showing her the rare and beautiful necklace that belong to her mother. She has heard Regina tell King Leopold that her heart belongs to Daniel. She takes off running.

King Leopold remembers that's how she called the young peasant boy. He's really sad but he knew he had to let her go. He could used his position to force her but he knew that wasn't right and besides he wouldn't have her heart.

King Leopold: The young man you were with, when you saved my Snow.

Regina: Yes, I'm truly am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I didn't mean to...I

King Leopold: Don't be. I do wish you happiness with him.

Regina touches his face.

Regina: You are kind and I'm sure you'll find a woman that will love you. I know I have no right but can I ask you a favor.

King Leopold: Anything my lady.

Regina: Don't tell my mother about Daniel or your proposal. If she knew she would do anything to separate us.

King Leopold smiles and kisses her on the cheek.

King Leopold: Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Daniel is a lucky man. But how are you going to get your mother to accept him.

Regina: I've made up my mind, I'm running way with him.

King Leopold: I can be of help. I truly want to see you happy even if it's not with me. Meet me at your stables tonight at midnight. I can secured passage on a boat for you and Daniel. I have friends in the kingdom of Aredelle. I can send word to one of them. I can give you money for you to start a new life.

Regina: Daniel and I don't require much.

King Leopold: I know but I want to help you.

They quickly walk back into the main hall. Cora is having tea with Snow White. They are talking about jewelry. Cora and Regina bid their goodbyes to King Leopold and Snow White.

Part V

King Leopold retires to his chambers. He's sad that the woman he has fallen in love with, loves another man. He feels silly to expect a young woman to love him after all Regina must have been twenty years old at most. He was twice her age. At least he feels good about helping her. He knows the journey to Regina's house is not that far but he wants to be there on time. He getting ready when he see Snow White.

Snow White: Papa where are you going?

King Leopold: Nowhere?

Snow White: But the carriage is waiting outside. Please tell me you're not going with Regina. I heard her tell you that she loves Daniel.

King Leopold: How do you know that?

Snow White: I heard her say it to you on the garden.

King Leopold is worried that she might have told Cora.

King Leopold: Snow, please tell me you didn't tell Cora.

Snow White: I did, she said Regina was going to be my new mommy... I told her that wouldn't happened. I told her Regina loves Daniel.

King Leopold is worried after all Regina had begged him not to tell Cora.

King Leopold quickly gets into the carriage and they gallop full speed trying to reach Regina's cottage.

In Regina's cottage.

Cora knew of Regina's plan to run away with Daniel. She pretends to go to bed early. Regina thinking she's in the clear is supper excited. She's running away with the man she loves. She's been looking at the time. It's eleven thirty so she knows Daniel must be waiting for her. She quickly grabs her coat and head to the stables. Her heart flutter as she see Daniel waiting for her. She runs into his arms and kisses him passionately.

Daniel: Are you sure Regina, I have nothing to offer. If you leave with me... We'll be poor... I can't offer any luxuries.

Regina: I only want you. The king offered me money, I don't think I can take it but... If it makes you feel better we could...

Daniel: Regina, I can live anywhere as long as I have you.

They are lost in each others arms that they haven't realized Cora has magically appear.

Cora: I didn't want to believe that brat.

Regina: Mother...

She pulls Regina by her hair.

Cora: Don't you mother me, you turn down the king for the stable boy.

Daniel interfere.

Daniel: Please, I love your daughter and she loves me.

They are both surprised to see Cora change her expression.

Cora: Is this true Regina, does your heart belongs to him.

Regina: Yes, mother.

Cora: If that's the case there is nothing I can do. How about goodbye hug.

She embraces Regina. Regina is surprised that Cora reaches to embrace Daniel. Maybe her mother can be rational. She is shocked when Cora pulls out Daniel's heart.

Regina: STOP! Mother what are you doing?

Cora: Insuring your future.

She crushes Daniel's heart just as the king is coming into the stable.

Daniel dies instantly. Regina runs to his dead body and hold him in her arms.

Regina is crying inconsolable and through he tears:

Regina: Why?

Cora: Simple, to make you queen.

King Leopold quickly rushes to Regina's side.

King Leopold: You witch, you'll pay for what you did. You are still under my kingdom.

Cora: What I did? I did you a favor.

King Leopold: Arrest her.

Cora laughs because knows these mere mortal can't harm her. She about to blast them with fire but they shoot an arrow straight at her. She grabs it with her hand.

Cora laughs.

Cora: You can't...

Then she is frozen in her tracks.

King Leopold laughs.

King Leopold: I was hoping you would try to stop that arrow, I bet you weren't expecting squid ink.

They put her in shackles and take her to the dungeon.

King Leopold: I'm sorry Regina, truly more than I can say. This is all my fault. I didn't mean to cause you harm.

Regina simply cries on the body of the man she loved. A few days later King Leopold arranges a burial for Daniel. Regina spends her days sad mourning the death of Daniel. It had been a month since he died and King Leopold had given Regina space. He send her a servant to take care of her.

After a month she decides to visit King Leopold and thank him for his kindness. So she goes to the palace.

King Leopold is happy to see Regina. But he looks sad, he feels guilty for what happened to Regina.

King Leopold: I'm glad you came...I

Regina hold his face in her hands.

Regina: Please, stop blaming yourself. Thank you for everything you done for me. You have been too kind.

King Leopold: There is a delicate matter I've been wanting to speak with you. It's about your mother. If it was up to me I burn the witch alive... But that's not my decision...

Regina: I don't ever want to see her again send her away to another realm.

King Leopold does exactly that; he banishes Cora to Wonderland. He spends a year courting Regina. He starts with simple thing as friend. She still loves Daniel but King Leopold is sweet and she develop affection for him. She eventually agrees to married him.

Part VI

In the Royal Palace.

Although Regina still loves Daniel she has agree to married King Leopold. He knows she loves Daniel but he's hopeful that someday she will love him. She has promise to honor him and respect him as her husband for now that's all she can promise him.

The palace is at buzz getting ready for the wedding of King Leopold. But no one is more excited than Snow White. She knows every royal from the realm is invited. She had seen Prince James in passing. The minute she saw him she fell in love with him. Unfortunately she never had a real chance to actually exchange words. She was hoping he would see her at the ball and he would fall madly in love with her. Snow White gets her wish she spends the entire night dancing with Prince James. The wedding last three days; the kingdom seems to really accept Regina as their new queen; Regina is kind and sweet. The happy couple takes a short honeymoon; they decide to go to the summer palace that over looks the sea for two weeks.

Regina and King Leopold lived happily for a year; although Regina doesn't love him like she loved Daniel she holds great respect and admiration for him. Regina presence in the kingdom is felt everywhere. She even begins to get through to young Snow White. She begins to change the young princess complex of superiority. She spends her days traveling the villages with Snow White showing her that the people matter. Snow White seems to have change, she is no longer the spoil brat that would throw tantrums to get her way. She begins to show respect towards her subjects and the people seem to like this new version of the Princess. King Leopold is surprised to see this change in his daughter. He still not sure about letting Snow White take the throne, he adores his subjects so he knows he must leave them in good hands when he dies. If only Regina would give him a son that remove Snow White's claim to the throne.

Although she had changed a lot he was worried because his beloved daughter had set her eyes on non other Prince James, whose father, King George was a vile and ruthless man that rule his kingdom through fear. He also knew that the young prince return her affection. The prince was nineteen an age which allowed him to claim a wife and his throne. King Leopold knew that King George's kingdom was in the brink of bankruptcy so the young prince could decide to marry Princess Snow White or Princess Abigail, King Midas daughter. King Leopold could only hope to get Regina pregnant with a son before that. His plead came a few days after his first year anniversary.

King Leopold had been in the neighboring village talking to one of the nobles that had been abusing his power by forcing the peasants to work his lands with almost no pay. King Leopold prefers talking rather than threats or violence. His meeting had gone well and he had come up with a solution that would benefit both parties. He returns to the palace to find Regina rather pale and vomiting.

King Leopold: Gina, what's wrong?

Regina: I'm fine Leo, it's…

She passes out, he picks her up and lays her in the bed and quickly instructs one of his servants to call the physician and tell him it's urgent. All the commotion of the servants have brought Snow White.

She quickly rushes into the room by this time Regina is awake. King Leopold is by her side.

Regina: Snow, what are you doing here?

Snow White is crying she reaches to embrace Regina.

King Leopold: Gina, please stay in bed. I'm going to see what's taking the physician so long. Snow, don't let her leave this room or the bed.

Snow White: Yes father.

King Leopold returns to the room ten minutes later with the physician.

The physician clear out the room and proceed to check Regina. He confirms what Regina had suspect; she is pregnant. King Leopold is outside with Snow White impatiently pacing back and fourth. The physician finally lets them into the room.

King Leopold is nervous about his wife's health.

King Leopold: What's wrong with my wife?

The physician smiles.

Physician: Your majesty there is nothing wrong with your wife. She is with child.

King Leopold is so happy he embraces his wife.

King Leopold: I'm gonna be a father again.

Snow White looks at both with tears in her eyes and take off running.

King Leopold to the physician.

King Leopold: Forgive my capricious daughter.

Regina is about to gets off the bed.

Regina: I'll talk to her, she insecure that's all. Our child threaten her throne. She's fallen in love with Prince James, you know King George is trying to marry the prince to the highest bidder and Princess Abigail is the runner up.

King Leopold ushers Regina to the bed.

King Leopold: My queen you need rest.

Physician: She'll be fine your majesty. She can go on with her life she doesn't need to lay in bed all day. In fact exercise is good in her condition.

King Leopold sees the physician to door. Regina has gone to look for Snow White. She knows that the young girl took refuge in the garden south of the palace. She goes into the garden to find Snow crying sitting on the grass. It breaks Regina's heart for she knows Snow White must be in pain to ruin her dress like that.

Regina: May I join you.

Snow White: No, I want to be alone.

Regina ignores her request and sits next to her.

Regina: Please talk to me.

Snow White: What for you're having his child. Why does my father hate? He wants to remove me from the throne to erase the memory of my mother. He has you and now you're having the child he always wanted. And if it's a boy... He's probably dump me in some convent... Why can't he love...

Regina is sad to see Snow White cry. She takes her into her arms; she is surprised Snow White doesn't reject her. King Leopold has always scolded her and threaten to remove her from the throne. They had only been threats but now everything had changed that Regina was pregnant.

Regina: Snow, what are you talking about? Your father loves you.

Snow White: But then why doesn't want me on the throne?

Regina: He means well... It's just... He cares too much about the kingdom. The people...

Snow White: He doesn't think I'm fit to be queen. What do you think?

Deep down Regina agrees with King Leopold but she also sees good in Snow White and has faith that she can change her ways.

Regina: Not at the moment but you are still young you have time to learn.

Snow White: Help me, be the queen the kingdom deserves.

She hugs Regina. Regina wipes Snow White's tears.

Regina: Tell me why is it so important to you to be queen. Prince James perhaps? Or is there another reason. If it is the prince, maybe he should love you for you and not for what you can offer his kingdom. I will help you become the queen this kingdom deserves. I will speak with your father. I want you to look at my son or daughter as family not a rival.

It was sweet that in way Regina was becoming more of mother to Snow White than Eva had ever been. They spent a few weeks traveling getting to know the people. Snow White began to change her air of superiority even more.

Part VII

King Leopold was beginning to see that Regina was having a positive effect on Snow White. They both would travel the villages to bring food, water and money to the poor. The king was a busy man so he didn't have time to meet and greet each one of his subject so Snow White and Regina travel the villages to show that they cared and report back to the King's men. Although the king tried to keep his subjects safe it wasn't always possible. A group of men from another kingdom had terrorized a local village by kidnapping young girls and selling them to the highest bidder. The king's guards has manage to capture most of the men but a few of them got away with ten girls.

Regina and Snow White had plan unknowingly to visit that village to try to bring food and water and medical assistance. They had convince one of the high lords to send aid too. They are crossing the bridge when they see the remains of several burn down cottages. The king's men are searching the area when Regina is stops by Sidney, the king's most trusted advisor.

Sidney: My lady, what are you doing here it's not safe.

Regina: Where is the king? It's so unlike of him to hide things from me. He didn't tell me this morning when he left.

Sidney: I supposed he didn't want to worry you in your condition. He's actually speaking with King Midas. It was the Dukes of front lands that perpetrated the attacks and as you know he resides in King Midas dominion. My queen it isn't save here, I'll have some of men escort you to the palace.

Regina: Nonsense, we brought aid to this village and I intent to stay.

Sidney: But my queen, I don't…

Regina: That is enough Sidney.

Sidney knew it was no use to argue with the queen. He has some of the men stay and keep watch over the queen. Snow White has been waiting in the carriage but grows impatient and get out. She is devastated to see the destruction.

Regina: Snow, please stay in the carriage.

Snow White: No, please let me help... You want me to get to know the people...

It was settle Regina and Snow White stayed and help the people. It took a while but she remember this was village she and father and visited over two years ago, where she had been mean to a young peasant girl that had given her a ribbon. Her father had force her to wear a dress that girl made for her, she had a fit and that's how they met Regina.

She had the idea of asking around but she could hardly remember the girl. They are walking when they stop at a small cottage one of the few that hasn't been burn down. The woman helping the wounded immediately recognizes Snow White.

The woman curtsy clumsy.

Woman: Your majesties...

Regina stops her.

Regina: There is no time for formality.

We came to help, I'm so sorry for what happened.

Snow White immediately recognizes the woman. She finally remembers the girl's name is Mary.

Snow White: Is Mary here? They didn't...

Woman: No, she's out in the back but she would have given anything to take the place of her sister and cousin.

The poor woman is crying.

Regina: Don't worry we will find them.

The woman dries her tears.

Woman: Forgive me, I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems specially in your condition.

Regina is confused very few people knew about her pregnancy.

Regina: How did you know I'm with child?

Woman: Your eyes they sparkle. And do you want to know a little secret it's going to be a boy. But you should be resting.

Regina nervously laughs.

Regina: I'm fine.

Regina has finally notice that Snow White is missing.

She starts looking for her. The woman tell her she probably out back with Mary.

Snow White has gone to the back to find Mary. She finds her inconsolable. She has lost her sister and cousin. She has a lot of bruises, cuts and a broken arm still bleeding but seem to care nothing about her injuries.

Mary is so sad that she fails to see her. Snow White quickly call upon the physician they had brought to tend to Mary's wounds. Mary is surprised to see Snow White there. She can see the difference.

Snow White had heard the tale of bravery. How Mary had jumped into the back of the carriage and follow them five clicks. Until the men discover her they would have taken her but she was too old and not pretty enough so they beat her and left her for dead. Luckily an old beggar looking for food had found her unconscious and carried her into town.

Mary's tale of bravery gave Snow White an idea. Although she was a princess, she was good at one thing, tracking; she use to enjoy it with her father. She would go into the woods and track animals. She often came to the castle with rabbits and wild animals it had driven Queen Eva crazy. Although she had not done it in years she knew she could still do it.

Snow White: Where did you lose them?

Mary: Five clicks from here, I told that to the king's men but that was yesterday. No offense but what is it you...

Snow White: I promise, I'll bring them back. But I need your help.

Mary is excited. She can see the princess means business.

Mary: I'll take you there myself. I am the best tracker.

Snow White: Actually don't be fool. I can track better than anyone. Unfortunately you're hurt so I can't take you. But I need your help, I'll need clothes, rope and a pocket knife. My bow and arrow are in the carriage. I also need your help so I can steal a horse.

Mary: Why are you doing this?

Snow White: Because I can... I'm sorry for...

Mary smiles and jokes.

Mary: Bring them back and you'll be my best friend. If you're going to be a peasant girl you mustn't looks so clean. She grabs ashes from the floor and puts some on Snow White face.

They quickly put their plan into action and Snow White disappears into the woods.

Part VIII

Regina and the king's men had lost track of time and have yet to notice Snow White is missing. They are still helping the wounded when King Leopold enters everyone bows down to him. He quickly dismount his horse. He walks over to Regina.

King Leopold: Darling, what are you doing here?

Regina: We brought aid to the people. Why didn't you tell me?

King Leopold: I didn't wanted to worry you.

But you said we? Is Snow with you?

Regina: Yes, in fact it was her idea.

King Leopold kisses her on the cheek.

King Leopold: What have you done with my daughter. I had her dancing with Prince James at the ball.

Regina: Well she said too many people would be there and she'll probably see Prince James for like 5 minutes. Then she be bored.

King Leopold laughs.

King Leopold: Bored? You must take me to see this new princess.

They start asking around and no one seems to know where Snow White is at. King Leopold begins to worry.

King Leopold to Regina.

King Leopold: What if they kidnapped her or she ran away. What if she's injured or worse...

Regina: Leo, please don't think like that we will find her.

Regina has never seen King Leopold address the crowd with so much authority.

King Leopold: No, one is to sleep until we find the princess.

He gives his men orders to check every corner he even sends men to check King George's ball discreetly of course.

He's about to mount his horse. Regina has ask one of the man to prepare a horse for her. She is stopped by King Leopold stops her.

King Leopold: Gina, please stay in your condition it's not safe.

Regina: Leo, it's all my fault...

She is crying; he take her in his arms.

King Leopold: It's not your fault. I will find her I promise.

He kisses her and they take off in search of Snow White.

Regina stays at behind in the village with a few men.

In the wood of the Enchanted Forest.

The three men that got away are camping in the woods. They have tied the young girls so they don't run away. Snow White following Mary direction has found their encampment. She knows she's outnumbered she must wait for two of them to fall asleep. They clearly know being on the road in the late night hours is dangerous. So they had decided to stop and make camp.

She can hear one of them speaking:

Man: Jensen, you better not fall asleep. You have first watch. The Duke will not be happy that we lost his merchandise.

In a couple of minutes two of the man are asleep. The other one seems to be doing the same. His eyes are getting sleepy. Snow White wanted these ruffian to pay. Lucky she had packed some rocks. From her hiding place she throws a rock at the man called Jensen, the one that's keeping watch. It's a direct hit in the head; he passed out. She quickly grabs the rope and ties him. She ties his arms and legs of the second one.

She about to do the same with the last one. He wakes up and throw her to the ground. He's on top of her and caress her ashy face with his stumpy fingers.

Man: You're a bit too old but you are beautiful, you'll make a good whore. I could just...

Snow White is trying to get him off her but it's no use he's too heavy. Then she remembers the pocket knife in her left boot. She's in luck she can reach it. She quickly reaches the knife and with all her strength stabs that the man on the shoulder. The man is force off her she quickly gets up.

Man: You Bitch.

He slap her and throws her on the ground.

She hits her head on rock. She bleeding but she knows she must not let him get away with it. She remembers the bow and arrow. She quickly reaches for it and let's the arrow fly right into his heart. She rushes to untie the girls and lead the carriage back into town.

Back in town.

King Leopold and some of his men have returned empty handed.

He goes directly to Mary cottage. The young girl is tempted to tell King Leopold but she gave the princess her word.

King Leopold: How is the queen holding.

Mary: She fine, I... Sorry I took the liberty of giving her a chamomile tea, it put her right to sleep. She'll be waking up soon. Your majesty forgive if I speak out of station but you mustn't worry about the Princess, I'm sure you'll find her soon.

King Leopold: Mary you're a sweet girl. Your mother told me what you did. I promise I'll do everything I can for your sister and the other girls.

He about to go into the bedroom it's only a curtain that divided the room. Regina comes out.

Regina walks into the room.

Regina: Any news?

King Leopold: I'm afraid not…

She can see the worry look in King Leopold face. She embraces him.

Regina: We will find her.

Mary has gone outside, in fact the entire village is outside making campfires. They have been looking for Snow White. Mary enters her cottage accompany by a young boy.

Mary: Your majesty, there's trouble, this boy saw a carriage heading into town. It was going too fast to see the driver... I'm sorry but he say it looked like the carriage that took...

Mary is still hoping it's Snow White to bring news; she figured out the princess will track the man then take the king's men.

King Leopold orders all his available men to stand with him and all the village to form a encampment that why no one would be taken. They stand in formation waiting for this unknown threat. The carriage arrives into the village. It's Snow White driving the carriage into the village. King Leopold is so proud of his daughter. She had done something selfless without expecting recognition. He has no doubt now that she can be the leader he has hope for.

She quickly get off the carriage and the people rejoice to see their princess actually care.

Part IX

Snow White continues her routine of helping the people of her kingdom. She was revered by the people; they loved her. By this time Regina is six months pregnant with King Leopold child. Although she was having a boy Snow was at ease because Regina had promised her the baby wouldn't be a threat to her claim to the throne.

King Leopold was away fixing the kingdom's problems. Snow White and Regina were going to supervise the plans to fix Mary's village. Because it was one of King Midas, Dukes that perpetrated the attacks. The king had offer to pay for all the destruction.

Snow walks into the royal chambers to find Regina in bed and Johanna tending to her.

She rushes to Regina's side. Regina looks pale and rather tired. Regina knows Snow White tends to overreact.

Regina: Snow, I'm fine, just a little tired.

Snow White starts barking orders at the staff.

Snow White: Call the physician and where's my father.

Regina sits-up.

Regina: The physician said everything was fine. As for your father, I had to beg him to go. He had an important meeting with King Midas. Come on give me your hand.

Regina puts Snow White's hand on her belly.

Snow White smiling

Snow White: I can feel him kicking.

Regina: He seems to really love his big sister. I still think we should name him Leo but your father doesn't like the idea. Promise me you'll always look after him.

Snow White crying.

Snow White: Regina, are you ill...

Regina embraces her.

Regina: No, it's just I'm very sentimental today. I promise nothing bad will happen to me or to your brother. I want you to go to the village. They need you.

At that moment one of the king's guards enters.

Guard: I'm sorry my ladies there is no leaving the palace. The storm is getting worse.

Snow White laughs.

Snow White: A little rain never hurt anyone especially a princess.

Guard: You don't understand your majesty, the rain has wash away half the bridge that lead into village.

Regina is worried.

Regina: What of the King?

Guard: Only the bridge of the south side has been damage.

Regina: I must burden you but can you please send men to the bridge on the north side to insure the the king comes home safely.

Guard: Your majesty it's already been done. You need your rest.

Snow White is about to leave the royal chambers.

Regina: Snow, I don't want any funny business, like having Prince James hanging from your window.

A few weeks ago Prince James had scale the palace wall attempting to enter Snow White's chambers. They were quickly discovered him and she was scolded for allowing the prince in her chambers.

Snow White laughing.

Snow White: It wasn't my fault... I was only joking. I didn't think he would actually scale the palace wall.

Regina: You love him don't you?

Snow White can't help but cry.

Snow White: More than he loves me.

Regina embraces her.

Regina: You are still young and you'll have other suitors. You still have a long time for love.

Snow White leaves the royal chambers in search of something to do. She decides to go to the library and read a book. She easily gets bored and decides to go into the kitchen and get a slice of blueberry pie. The kitchen staff is busy running around preparing lunch. They are too busy that they fail to see a young man stealing food. She is the only one that notice the dirty looking young man. She is surprised he has a good resemblance to Prince James. Aside from having dirty long hair he could be Prince James twin. They young man keeps his head down so he hasn't see Snow.

Snow White: STOP! Right there. What is your name?

Young Man: David.

Snow White: May I ask where are you taking the food you put on your pack.

David: The servant's quarters, but what is it to you.

Snow White: Stealing from the royal palace is treason. You know what happens to thieves they get hung.

David still hasn't seen Snow White. He quickly puts the pack over his shoulder and is about to take off running. She grabs him by the arms and he finally sees he's been talking to princess Snow White. David falls to is knees in front of her.

David: Forgive me your majesty…I…

She can see the poor young man is terrified specially after she told him that they hung thieves. She was only joking.

Snow White: Come on get off the floor.

She gives him her hand. He takes her hand clumsily awaiting for the princess to call the guards so they can hang him.

Snow White: I don't understand, the palace has vast treasures and yet you steal food? Why if I may ask?

David: I'm sorry, we are a community of shepherds… But our farms are being tax by a witch with dark magic…so we have no food… She took our profits and crop. We were starving so I volunteer to…

Snow White calls one of the king's guards. The young man is terrified that they will hang him for sure. He is surprised when the princess orders the man to follow the young man to his village and take them food. She also ask him to take some men and find the witch that his terrorizing this poor village.

When King Leopold returns from his meeting he is surprised to hear this. In his mind he has no doubt that Snow White will be the ruler that his kingdom deserves.

Snow White continues her mission to help the villages but it's no longer for her father or to hold on to some crown. She loves helping the people. She spends most of her time alone now. Regina is eight months pregnant and all that traveling is not good for her. But she cannot help but feel proud of Snow White she had change from the imprudent child to a caring young woman.

Snow White is turning sixteen years. Although she is still young the age of marriage is coming soon. She is beautiful and royalty so she has many suitors. The royal palace held a ball in her honor. She was to dance with every eligible bachelor. It was no surprise that Snow White had her heart set on Prince James. She was hiding with Prince James behind the curtains that separate the ballroom from the palace waiting hall.

Snow White was feeling bold.

Snow White: James tell me something, do you love me?

Prince James kisses her the grabs her face in his hands.

James: Of course I do... But unfortunately for people like you and I, love isn't an option. My father is pushing for me to marry a princess with a throne. Our kingdom is almost poor so we need money and aid... Princess Abigail would have fit the profile but rumors has it that King Midas found some brave knight. You my dear would be a good option but Regina is having a boy and he's a threat to your claim...

Snow White: Regina has assure me that won't happened.

Prince James laughs.

James: And you believe her? You honestly think she would put you above her child. I'm sorry I don't want to be cruel but it's true. Unless you found a way to keep your throne... But enough about sad things. It's for birthday and your wish is my command.

They start dancing in their secluded corner until King Leopold finds them and escort them back to the ball.

A few days after the ball Snow White did the worse thing she could have ever done,

she disappointed her father.

Part X

Regina being so advance on maternity would often get tired. She was in bed while King Leopold watch over her. Snow White enters the royal chambers.

Snow White: Papa, papa...

King Leopold: Shh! Keep your voice down, Regina is asleep. She had a rough night. What is it my darling?

Snow: Prince James, is going on a hunting expedition and he has ask me to go.

King Leopold: Sure, I'll call the guards and two of your ladies in waiting.

Snow White: I was thinking more alone. How am I going to get to know Prince James if you have the staff babysit me. I'm not a child.

King Leopold: No, but you are a young woman and the future queen of this kingdom and reputation is everything and I don't trust Prince James. I mean it Snow no funny business of deserting the staff and ending alone with Prince James.

Snow White can help but smile he had never suggest that she would be the queen until now. She had finally prove to her father she would be a great queen.

Snow White embraces her father

Snow White: Yes, father.

She quickly heads to her room and changes her clothes. She wants to look her best for Prince James.

In the woods.

Prince James comes up with a plan to get separated from the staff. His entire hunting expedition was an excuse. He wanted be alone with Snow White. He had paid one of his man to make the bridge collapse after they passed over it.

Once the bridge collapse he suggested that they continue walking. They have a made it a few click.

Snow White: Isn't that the Duke of Nottingham estate. I heard it's his most valuable possession. Maybe they'll let us in.

Prince James: Yes it is, but that man is vile and I would never want to go into his estate. How about a picnic.

Prince James had made sure to be the one carry the picnic basket. They sit in the outskirts of The Duke Nottingham's estate. They have just finished their picnic.

Snow White: I know you said he's a vile man but I would love to see his estate.

Prince James: His entire family is away in their summer home and besides he doesn't like me.

Snow White: How can he not like you? You are the Prince.

Prince James: He tolerates me because I'm the Prince. He was cheating my father out of money... I was the one that discover him...

Snow White: But your father is the King.

Prince James: Yes but the Duke of Nottingham is a powerful man and a lot of the lords and dukes look up to him. In fact he was the one that gave the Duke of the highlands the idea of kidnapping the girls for that village in your kingdom. He's been doing it for years only in far away kingdoms. I just got an idea... But never mind your too young...

.

Snow White: What idea?

Prince James: Like I said forget it.

Snow White: James, come on. Please tell me.

Prince James: Okay, this estate is the most prize possession of the Duke, what if we burn it to the ground. He isn't home.

Snow White: But what about his servants.

Prince James: He dismiss them silly. So are you game for the plan.

Snow White: James, I don't know... What if...

Prince James: Exactly why I didn't want to tell you.

Snow White: Are you sure the place is empty.

Prince James: Positive, so what do you say ready for an adventure.

Snow White: How are we going to burn it down. That estate is pretty large.

Prince James: Simple, looks at the grass that surrounds the estate is rather flammable. I'll set it on fire and we run.

Snow White: But how are we...

Prince James begins to rub two sticks together and starts the fire. But it instantly fizzled out.

Snow White: You have to blow on it silly.

He quickly does it again and Snow White begins to blow on the flames. The blaze start growing bigger. Prince James notice the corner of Snow White's dress has caught fire he instantly put it out. The flames are getting bigger.

Prince James: Come on let's go.

They quickly run back two clicks away from the fallen bridge. They pretend to be finishing their picnic lost in conversation when the staff gets there.

One of Snow White's guard is the first one to see the great blazed. He quickly runs to see where the flames are coming from. He discovers a piece of Princess Snow White's dress and put it in his pocket.

They return back to the palace but by the time they return King Leopold knows the truth. His guard has shown him the piece of Snow White's dress. He dismiss everyone back to their station and head to Snow White's chambers.

King Leopold enters her chambers and she see it in his face something is wrong.

Snow White: What's wrong father? Is Regina alright.

King Leopold: Regina is fine, but do you have nothing to tell me?

Snow White: No, aside from I'm sorry I disobey your orders. The bridge broke and I had a picnic with Prince James alone.

King Leopold looks as his daughter and can't believe she has the nerve to lie. He knows she will never be queen his only hope is the baby that Regina is expecting. He can do it right the second time.

King Leopold: The fire Snow?

Snow White is still playing innocent it's not like they killed anyone it was a silly game to get back at the Duke.

Snow White: Oh, yes Duke of Nottingham's most prized estate caught fire.

King Leopold: Caught fire? Any ideas how?

Snow: Why would I?

King Leopold walk up to her and throw the piece of her dress. In her bed where she lying down. He lifts the corner of her dress.

Snow White: I'm sorry...

King Leopold: Did you know that the some of staff was in the estate. Including the young servant that wouldn't bed Prince James. Nine people died! TELL ME!

Snow White had never seen the King so angry.

Snow White: I'm sorry... He said...

She cannot continue; she chocking on her tears. King Leopold leaves her chambers.

Snow White quickly runs to the royal chambers. King Leopold is not there it only Regina laying in bed.

Regina: Come here baby.

Snow White is crying in Regina's arms; she eventually falls asleep in Regina's arms. The next morning Regina is feeling better she is the first one out of bed.

She starts inquiring about King Leopold's whereabouts only to find out he left early in the morning. The next three days Snow White spends them locked in her room.

King Leopold finally returns back to his chambers to Regina. She can tell he's heartbroken. He has been uncommunicative with her. She finally make up her mind that she has to push him to talk.

Regina: Leo, please talk to me. I'm worry about you, about Snow, about our unborn child.

She grabs his hand and puts it in her belly. That always put him in good spirits. He kisses her belly.

King Leopold: I'll do it correctly with our son. I promise...

Regina: Leo, it's not about doing it correctly. She was manipulated by Prince James…

King Leopold: Enough excuses for her behavior. She help killed nine people... I don't want to argue and specially with you.

She knows she can't push him any further. He kisses her and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

Part XI

Snow White spend the next couple of days trying to explain to King Leopold. He maintains his position of avoidance. Regina tries her best to be a mediator but fails miserably. Snow White is in her chambers when one of her ladies in waiting gives her a note from Prince James the note reads:

Don't trust anyone. Your father intents to remove you from the throne and lock you up in a convent. If you don't believe me look in your father's study the proof is there. If I had the chance to pick a bride it would be you. So if you care about me fight for your throne. Your lady in waiting knows the plan.

All my love Prince James

Please destroy letter after you read it.

Snow White is angry and cannot believe her father would do that. She follows his instructions and burns the letter. She sneaks into King Leopold's study only to find the papers that will remove her and any child of hers claim to the throne. The news sends her crying to her chambers. She spends the whole day in her rooms.

Her lady in waiting stays by her side.

Lady: You mustn't cry, there is a way for you to get everything you want.

Snow White: How my father just shun me...

Lady: You must get rid of the problem. I've been loyal to Prince James that's the reason he send me here. He wanted a spy. I can help you.

Snow White: How?

Lady: Queen Regina must lose that baby at all cost. I took the liberty of setting the plan in motion.

Snow White: What did you do?

Lady: The less you know the better.

The lady begins combing Snow White's hair. Snow White hears commotion and opens the door to her chamber. She finds one of Regina's ladies in waiting in tears having a discussion with King Leopold. He looks beyond sad. She quickly goes down the stairs with her lady in waiting.

Snow White: What happened father?

King Leopold can't even seem to answer. It is Regina's lady in waiting who answers.

Lady: Queen Regina... She fell down the stairs... She might have... The physician is with her.

Snow White looks at her lady in waiting and immediately knows Regina's fall was no accident. She can't help but feel sad to see the pain her father is in but she's happy that she's the sole heir to the throne. She doesn't want to arose suspicion so she walks over to attempt to comfort her father. She is surprised he does not reject her.

The physician comes out of that room an hour later with the bad news that the queen has lost the baby and even worse she can never bare another child again.

A few days later after all the sedatives are out of Regina's system she wakes up to the terrible news that she lost the baby. King Leopold stays by her side but she's devastated. She's stays locked in the royal chambers.

King Leopold: Gina, please you have to get out. We can go out at least to the garden. The physician recommend fresh air at least let me open the curtains to let some light in.

Regina: I SAID NO!

King Leopold: What can I do?

Regina: Remarried find a wife that can bare you children.

King Leopold: Please, I know this is hard but we will find a way to get through this.

Snow White enters the royal chambers. King Leopold has been civil to his daughter. They still haven't really discuss the whole burning estate thing.

Snow White: You're awake.

She walks climbs into bed next to Regina.

Regina: Not today Snow.

Snow: At least into you fall asleep. I'm sorry you lost my brother.

Although Snow White didn't make Regina lose the baby she feels guilty. She stays with her until Regina falls asleep.

Snow White can't help but feel guilty for Regina's loss. She didn't know the plan until it was too late. She knows she can't come clean without hurting her father. She decides to at least talk to him. She walks by his study. She can hear him arguing with Sidney his most trusted advisor.

Sidney: What about the princess, you know Prince James only wants her to save his kingdom. You must remove her from the throne. Even if it require for you to appoint a Regent.

King Leopold: Please, Sidney. I don't have room in my mind for nothing else. My wife is in pain physical and emotional.

Sidney: She will heal from the physical pain as for the other type your majesty you are seeking answers in the wrong place. Have you ever heard of Lake Nostros.

King Leopold laughs.

King Leopold: The great legendary lake that is supposed to bring back something you lost, is nothing but a myth.

Sidney: Maybe, maybe not. A drink from those water will make your queen fertile again. She can bare you children again. Luck has it one of our guards has seen it. It's but a three day ride from here. Maybe one any half if you don't sleep.

King Leopold: Prepare the horses.

Snow White upon hearing this words is angry. She believes her father only wants a child to remove her from the throne. In reality King Leopold only wants a child because he knew Regina wanted one. He still had not add his official seal to the paper to remove he from the throne.

Sidney: What about these?

Snow White leaves before Sidney reminds him of the papers. King Leopold grabs the papers and throws them into the fire.

King Leopold: Whether I have another child or not I have to believe my daughter will be the ruler this kingdom deserves. Regina is right I have to have faith in her.

King Leopold goes to royal chambers and says goodbye to his wife. He tells her his plan. He carries her out of that bed and lead her to the window. He promises he will never stop looking. Although she thinks it a fools errand his enthusiasm sparks hope in her.

On the other side of the castle Snow White is furious with her father. She return to her chambers only to find Prince James waiting for her. He kisses her passionately.

Prince James: Why so sad my queen?

Snow White crying.

Snow White: Queen? I'll never be your wife. My father is on his way to Lake Nostros to heal his wife.

Prince James: Lake Nostros? Don't worry my Queen I'll take care of it.

He kisses her and quickly leaves her chambers through the window.

Part XII

Regina is in better spirits desperately awaiting the return of King Leopold. It had been exactly four days. Snow White has been on her room waiting for news of Prince James.

The king's guards enter the palace carrying King Leopold body. He's gravely injured breathing heavily. They were ambushed by Prince James' men.

Regina rushes to his side as they lay him gently on the couch.

King Leopold: I'm sorry... I've fail... Please Snow... Help Snow...

Regina: BRING THE PRINCESS.

Regina is embracing King Leopold.

King Leopold: Kiss me one last time.

She kisses him and he dies in her arms.

Regina: LEO, NO PLEASE COME BACK TO ME.

She crying over his dead body. Snow has come down the stairs to find her father's dead.

Snow White: Papa...

She embraces Regina, but something about Snow White gives Regina a bad feeling. They quickly take the king's body. Regina head back to the royal chambers only to find the young peasant Mary in her room.

Regina: Mary what are you doing here?

Mary: There's no time for an explanation we have to go. Come on get dress.

She knows Mary can be trusted so she follows her orders. She quickly gets dress in a pair of pants and a shirt nothing like the ball gowns she's used to. She put on the boots and a fur vest. Mary also hands her a bow and arrow.

Mary: Wait here. When I tell you we have to run.

Regina: Run where? I'm not leaving my husband... He just died...

Mary: He didn't died, he was murder and unless you leave with me you'll be joining him. Please, I have no time to argue your majesty.

They make their way out of the castle. Mary leads Regina into the woods. They are far from the royal palace deep in the woods and it is there that Mary tell Regina the truth. She had overheard one of Prince James' man talking about King Leopold assassination and about Regina losing her child. They have a plan to accuse Regina and Sidney as lovers and killing King Leopold. They would be charged with treason and they would both be sentence to death. Unfortunately Sidney didn't get out in time so they behead him.

Regina is heartbroken to think that Snow White was responsible for her child and husband's death.

Regina spends serval years hiding in the woods. Daniel had taught her well so she could easily survive without the luxuries. She often missed King Leopold the few years she had been married to him had brought her happiness. Regina became a thieve to survive. But often had encounters with Robin Hood and his Merry Men. They would beat her the best heists. They were the reason she was stuck in these lands.

She was not deaf to news from the kingdom. She felt terrible because Mary and her entire family was executed for helping her. King George had become the Regent of the kingdom until Snow White was of age to take the throne and married Prince James.

She had a close encounter with the royal guards a couple of days because of Robin Hood but at least she had enough money to leave the kingdom. She had secured passage on a ship to Arendelle.

It was Snow White's eighteen birthday and her wedding with Prince James. Regina wanted to see Snow White one last time. She had cared deeply for the girl. She quickly manages to sneak into the crowd. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Unfortunately Snow White sees her in the crowd.

Snow White yells at the guards.

Snow White: SEIZE THE TRAITOR!

But before they apprehend her she grabs her bow and arrow and shoots straight at Prince James heart in the hope that his death would free Snow White from the hold he had over her. He dies instantly in Snow's arms. They finally apprehend Regina. She is locked in the dungeon. Where she awaits her fate. There is three days mourning period for Prince James. After the three days Regina is sentence to death. They hired a brave knight name Rumpelstiltskin to execute the traitor.

Henry arrives there to try to stop the execution.

Henry: STOP! SNOW WHITE THIS ISN'T YOU!

Regina looks at the young boy and think how he could have been her son. Then the blade falls beheading Regina.

Isaac: You're too late. It's done.

Henry: Change it, bring her back.

He take out the book and the pen.

Isaac: I can't, I broke the rules. All that is left is my bestseller. Now beat it brat.

Henry punches Isaac sending him to the floor and knocking the book and the quill out of his hand. They struggle but Henry gets the book but when he grabs the quill it lights up in his hand.

Henry: I'm the new author...

Isaac laughs.

Isaac: Good luck finding ink.

Henry runs over to where they have beheaded Regina any dips the pen in Regina's blood. He begins to write:

Thanks to the hero Regina every thing went back to how it was..

They all return to their lives in Storybrooke

The End


End file.
